


The Gentleman

by sobermeup



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Harry Hart, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really so sorry, Sub Eggsy, Sub Roxy Morton, Tags to be added, so much cockney slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being out with the lads is fun. They make dumb as shit jokes that make Eggsy forget for a little. Being inside a club with the lads, a heavy base line seemingly replacing his heartbeat also helps him forget.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Or the one where Eggsy runs into Harry </p>
<p>And it's destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gentleman

Being out with the lads is fun. They make dumb as shit jokes that make Eggsy forget for a little. Being inside a club with the lads, a heavy base line seemingly replacing his heartbeat also helps him forget. Riffraff and Andre keep taking shots and Eggsy watches, highly amused, as they grind on each other. Callum is off trying to chat up some bird, and Finley ran off to the bathroom after his eighth vodka. Archie and Tristan are the only sober ones. Tristan is the DD for the lads, and Archie doesn't want to get wasted if Tristan isn't going to. Something about how Tristan won't have sex with him unless they are equally inebriated.

Eggsy admires their relationship. Archie is one of the only Doms that Eggsy knows personally that treats his sub with respect. Then again Eggsy has only met shite Doms, e.g. his stepdad. He needs to get his poor mum away from Dean and-

"-you berk! Eggsy! You Mutt an' Jeff now?"

Archie shouts over the music. Eggsy rolls his eyes. He does need to get away from that train of thought, though. That's what this night was about. To get Brahms and Liszt, to grind on some switch, and maybe go home with them, and finally get rid of his pesky v-card. Eggsy is about to down one of Riffraff's shots when he and Andre come back.

"We's ready to go, yeah?"

Riffraff won't stop kissing Andre's shoulder. Eggsy's glad they're finally going get together. Well, he hopes this make their relationship go forwards, and not backward. Archie stands to go get Callum, Tristan goes to get Finley. Eggsy is put on Riffraff and Andre duty. He makes the both of them sit in the booth and promptly tells them to keeps their dicks in their trousers. Riffraff continues his assault on Andre's shoulder. Archie comes back first, sans Callum.

"The dustbin actually got the bird."

Eggsy and Andre cheer. Riffraff seems unable to process anything but Andre's body. Archie says he's going to go help Tristan and they come back fifteen minutes later with a passed out Finley. He's Eggsy stands and ushers Andre out the door, Riffraff following behind quite close. Archie and Tristan struggle to carry Finley. Eggsy sends them to follow the couple, and he picks Finley up, bridal style and carries him out. When they get to Archie's car Eggsy puts Finley in the back with a stern command that they don't let him choke on his own vomit.

"You're not coming with?"

Eggsy shakes his head, "Gonna go to Roxy's. Better there than Dean, bruv."

They manage to shove Andre and Riffraff into the car and then they're off. Eggsy doesn't want to take a cab, and it's not like he could even pay the cabbie if he did. As he makes his way to Roxy's more upscale flat the streets are empty. He can almost see the better part of the estate when Kai and Bev Johns stop him. They're Dom brothers, who are paid to rough others up.

"Muggsy!"

Kai cheers, Bev smirks.

"Oh, sod off, you two. If Dean wants to 'it me be can do it 'imself."

"Who said Dean paid us?"

Kai swings first and his fist connects with Eggsy's palm. Eggsy grabs his fist and twists his arm. Bev lunges at Eggsy so that he has to let go of Kai. Then, suddenly Bev is on the ground, screaming, and Kai has an arm over his head, and he's laying on the ground as well.

There is a dapper gentleman standing with one of Bev's arms, twisted behind him, and his foot on Bev's back. Eggsy is in disbelief.

"Whatever your beef is with this boy, and I'm sure it's well founded, please refrain from injuring him, _thank you_."

The Alpha Dom pheromones radiating from the gentleman terrify Eggsy to his core. The two Doms scramble to get away from the gentleman and Eggsy cowers away. After Kai and Bev are gone the gentleman puts his hands behing his back.

"I do apologize if I've frightened you. I only meant to scare away those riffraff."

Eggsy can't help but chuckle at riffraff. The gentleman looks perplexed. Eggsy stands and pushes back his shoulders, making himself look more presentable and intimidating.

"I've got a mate called Riffraff, guv."

The gentleman looks unimpressed. Eggsy rubs his jaw where Bev managed to land a punch. The gentleman looks Eggsy up and down, and Eggsy returns the rude gesture. When he does so he notices how strikingly handsome the gentleman is. Eggsy makes direct eye contact with the gentleman and he feels something in his gut. Almost like a punch to the stomach. He shakes it off.

"Harry Hart."

"Eggsy."

"Would you like to have a coffee, Eggsy? It rather seems you need it."

Eggsy bets on his life that Harry thinks he's a rent boy. Well, if so, Eggsy will get a coffee out of it, and leave before he can try anything. Eggsy accepts the offer and Harry leads the way to a coffee shop. Eggsy considers what kind of coffee shop would be open twenty four hours. Harry doesn't seem like the type to frequent seedy places, so it's probably okay.

"I know the couple that owns this coffee shop. I've told them many a times how grateful I am fond of their twenty four hour services."

Eggsy can only nod and struggle to feel in place. Even with how close the shop is to the estate it's current occupants are posh guys in suits. There are three of them. One is on his laptop. The other two are talking, in hushed voices. Harry goes up to the counter.

"Bors, how are you? Where's Percival?"

Eggsy can't really pay much attention to the conversation that Harry is having. This isn't really what he was expecting when Harry asked him for coffee.

"Eggsy, what'll you have?"

Eggsy fights the humiliation creeping over him for not paying attention. He knows he's blushing and he looks down at the floor.

"Uh, I'll 'ave whateva 'arry's 'aving."

Eggsy looks up at the man Harry called Bohrs and relaxes a little. The man is a sub and he's offering Eggsy a friendly smile. Not a condescending smile that Eggsy would expect from someone posh. Eggsy begins to relax a little. Harry pays for the drinks and shows Eggsy to a little booth.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Eggsy."

"Uh, well, my last name is Unwin. Didn't mention that earlier. I got a little sister. An' my favorite color is yellow. What 'bout you guv?"

Harry smiles at Eggsy and chuckles. He doesn't reply because Bors comes to the table, two drinks in hand. Eggsy notices now that the man has scars up and down his arms.

"Two coffees à la canelle."

Bors doesn't stay to chat. He gives them their coffees, a polite smile, and let's them be. Harry tells Eggsy that à la canelle is French for flavored with cinnamon. Eggsy tastes the coffee and decides he has to bring his mum here. She'll absolutely love this.

"Eggsy, you do know it's not polite to stare, yes?"

Harry nods his head to Bors and Eggsy gets that humiliated feeling again. Why does Eggsy feel like a scolded child? He barely knows this man.

"Well, course, but what's wrong with 'im?"

Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Bors has a penchant for blowing things up. He didn't take precautions and he caught fire."

Eggsy nods.

"You gon' tell me about yourself, guv?"

"My friends call me Galahad. I have two older brothers. My favorite color is navy blue."

Eggsy narrows his eyes at Harry. Two can play at this game.

"I've never left the country."

"I've been to America, France, Germany, and I made a quick stop in Ireland."

"I don't believe in luck."

"Good, it's not real."

They go back and forth like this for a while. Eggsy being prideful and not letting Harry have the last word, and Harry always unintentionally one upping Eggsy. Harry doesn't get the last word, as he is too stunned to one up Eggsy when he says.

"I've never been with anyone before."

"Really? A strapping, young man like yourself?"

Eggsy really hadn't meant to say that. He just wanted to stun the man, to have the last word. His pride won over his logical thinking. Well, at least Harry knows he isn't a rent boy.

"There are more important things to worry about."

Eggsy looking away from Harry, and lowering his voice tells Harry that his admission was accidental. Harry feels like he knows the basic facts about Eggsy. But after the feeling he got when he and Eggsy locked eyes he knows he should get to know this man. That Eggsy will be important in his life.

"Eggsy, I think we need to discuss what happened on the street."

"What? Kai and Bev? I can deal with those fuck- I mean, those lads. They're nothin' to worry yourself about."

"No, I mean what happened when we locked eyes for the first time. And every time we've done it since."

Eggsy knows what Harry is talking about. Every time they lock eyes, Eggsy's heart races and a knot in his stomach twists. Harry is afraid of what'll happen if he even so much brushes a finger on Eggsy. Either he could submit to Harry in this coffee shop, or have a fight or flight response.

"It feels like a punch to my gut. You know what it means don't you?"

"Eggsy, I'm an Alpha Dom. Alpha Doms are biologically made to have a mate. Sometimes their mate is a switch, but most of the time their mate is a sub. Alpha Doms differ from Doms only on a cellular level."

"So, you sayin' I'm your mate or what?"

Harry sighs and takes a drink of his coffee.

"Well, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But the fact that you are doesn't have to mean anything unless you want it to."

"You're not jus' gonna take what belongs to you?"

"Eggsy, you don't belong to me. Even if you were to choose to pursue a relationship with me, you still wouldn't belong to me. You're a human being not a gadget I can purchase at a shop."

"What if that's what I wanted? To be treated like an object. Would you do it?"

Harry takes another drink of his coffee and stares at Eggsy. Eggsy has to fight every instinct in his body not to turn away from  
Harry's fierce gaze. And he has to fight the thoughts of what'd be like to have that fierce gaze on him, while naked and bound.

"Well, if you wanted to pursue a relationship with me, /if/ that's what you wanted, and after a long negotiation and discussion of save words, then possibly."

"The only thing they taught us in school was that Alpha Doms were meant to be in charge of everyone. You don't seem to be a very 'in charge' kind of guy."

"Well, Eggsy, we've had one conversation, and you haven't seen me in the bedroom."

Eggsy is the one who can't respond now. He instead takes a drink of his delicious coffee. He really takes a moment to think this over. Harry has given him no sign of malicious intent, and he seems to be a pleasant person. He's a bit naggy, he's clearly older than Eggsy, and he's very traditional, but other than that Eggsy kinda likes him.

"I believe I've overstepped my boundaries. I apologize. I, uh, as an Alpha Dom, it's a lot easier for me to smell and interpret pheromones, and I'm sure you know what pheromones do to the body."

"I believe the posh gentleman is aroused. Does he like the sub with the sassy mouth? Does he imagine correcting this sass how he pleases? Does he imagine putting his tie in the sub's mouth, does he imagine putting his fingers there, instead. Perhaps even his own-"

"Eggsy! That's quite enough."

The same humiliation is there when Harry snaps at him, but he also has this exhilaration coursing through him at riling Harry up. Harry looks less than impressed.

"Sorry, guv, it's just fun to see your cheeks red."

Harry leans in and looks directly at Eggsy. His eyes pierce Eggsy's soul.  

"If you're going to tease me with such fantasies then you're quite obligated to fulfill them."

Harry's voice low, quiet, aimed directly at Eggsy. And it makes Eggsy squirm.

"Take me on a proper date first, yeah?"


	2. God Help Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non con touching, groping, kissing, it's not like full on dick in butt rape, but it's definitely scarring and non consensual, if you don't want to read, stop after Eggsy leaves Roxy's flat, it's at the end 
> 
> Oh and Roxy mentions some non con stuff in her past, so

"Then he asked me on a date!"

Roxy takes a long drink of her wine and sighs at Eggsy. After Harry had asked him on a date, and they'd finished their coffee he walked Eggsy to Roxy's. She gives him a look.

"Did you say yes?"

Eggsy blushes and turns away from Roxy. She's giving him her 'don't faff about, then Gary' look.

"Well, course."

Roxy sighs and shakes her head. She picks up their plates and takes them to the sink. She stands there for a moment before replying.

"Eggsy, love, I need you to be very careful. Alpha Doms are not always nice people. They use their status and pheromones to convince subs and switches to do their bidding, to make them do things they don't actually want to, to-"

"Alright, Rox! I know. I've heard the tragic stories on the news."

Roxy turns to Eggsy and shakes her head again. It's only after he looks closer that he realizes she has tears in her eyes. He softly asks what's wrong.

"I've never told you why I don't date. I have a reason, it's not just a 'I'm waiting for Mr. Right'. My first boyfriend was a guy my parents set me up with. He was destined for Cambridge or Oxford. He was smart, charismatic, witty. He had pedigree and status. He was an Alpha Dom. I was one of the only switches in a world full of posh Doms and subs.

"He took advantage of that. He made me feel special. He said I was different and it made me special. He told me that he would make people respect me. But then he started changing me. He began suggesting what I should wear. Then he began _telling_ me what I should wear. He began dictating what I could. He didn't let me see my friends, he didn't let me see my family. He forced me to act like a sub. It was physically and mentally draining to not act on my Dominant needs."

"I don't see your point, Rox."

"He had friends, Eggsy. Friends who were also Apha Doms. They all had subs, and they brought us to these Alpha Dom parties that my Dom hosted. And they- they used to _do_ things to us. They forces us to listen to them by using pheromones. We had to be complacent. We had to listen. All alpha Doms are the same, Eggsy. They'll act nice and get you to trust them, but then when they have you in their clutches they treat you like shit."

"Rox..."

Eggsy walks over to Roxy and holds her for a while. She keeps her breathing steady, but Eggsy knows she's not calm. He's trying to work out how to keep Harry in check, to make sure he's not like that.

"I want you to help me, Roxy. Help me keep Harry in check. Because, I like him, but I want you to like him too. You're approval is up there with me mum's."

Roxy chuckles and takes a deep breath. She breaks from Eggsy and gets their dessert out of her fridge. She and Eggsy have a tradition ever since she moved in beside he and his mum. They've since moved away to live with Eggsy's shit stepdad. He refuses to break tradition. They're always gossiping during the dinners and Eggsy came with news this time.

They finish their desserts and discuss lighter topics for Roxy's sake. But it's not long before Eggsy is reluctantly leaving. Kissing Roxy's cheek and promising to return before their scheduled dinner. He doesn't want to go back to Dean. He doesn't want to see the shitty life he has to live. He has to be there, though. He has to protect his mum and Daisy. He has to be the man of the house that Dean isn't. He has to make his dad proud.

When he enters the dingy flat he sighs with relief. It's empty, he hopes, so he's going to have a few moments to himself. He goes to the loo, uses it, and then collects himself. When he exits the bathroom he hears a clattering and he sighs. Dean walks out of the bedroom and doesn't notice Eggsy at first. Eggsy hopes he'll be able to sneak into his room and hide. God, he feels so pathetic, running and hiding. He has his hand on the door handle and then he hears;

"Muggsy! Jus' who I wanted t'see! Get your arse over 'ere!"

Eggsy contemplates not listening. But he knows Dean will just come after him, and even though he's drunk, he's still hella fucking strong. Eggsy walks over to Dean. Dean wraps an arm around Eggsy and chuckles. His breath reeks of beer.

"Mugs, you're quite fit you know that? Thas' why I say I'm gonna rent you out. You'd make me so much money. But I fink I want you for meself."

Dean locks his arm around Eggsy's neck and he forces Eggsy to walks backwards until he's against the wall. Eggsy doesn't start thrashing in Dean's hold until Dean starts grabbing at Eggsy's crotch.

"Get the fuck offa me!"

"Nah."

Is all Dean says before he's sloppily kissing Eggsy's neck. Eggsy tries to push Dean away but Dean punches Eggsy in the stomach swiftly. Eggsy crumples, and is forced to lean onto Dean as he reels from the punch. Dean pushes Eggsy back against the wall pins his shoulders with the arm that was around his neck, he's uses the other hand to grab Eggsy's wrists. Dean starts grinding on Eggsy. And he only grunts more when Eggsy tries thrashing.

Eggsy just goes stiff and he goes to his mental happy place. He can't tell what's worse. Dean abusing him, or using him. He decides not to think about it.

_His dad passes him the football and he kicks it back. They've been out in the garden for at least a few hours passing the football back and forth and Eggsy isn't even slightly tired. His dad starts dribbling the ball, then he's running past Eggsy and to the two trees in the garden. He kicks the ball in between the trees. He's shouting about goals and he picks Eggsy up. Eggsy squeals as his dad spins him around. He sets Eggsy down and Eggsy can hear his mum calling-_

Dean is pulling away and the front door opens. Eggsy darts into his room before his mum can even enter the flat. He doesn't want to see her. He can't see her. If he does he's going to have a panic attack. He just needs to go into his room and collect himself.

He'll probably call Riffraff and get some edibles. He needs to not be sober. Or he could call Finley and get drunk on that nasty tequila and whiskey drink he makes.

He is in shock, that's for goddamn sure. He never thought... He never imagined...

God help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and by the way I've got pictures for what the lads look like, anyone wanna see? 
> 
> Tristan is my smol babe and I love him so much


	3. Focus on the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy wakes up, and finds that it's not a terrible nightmare, he has to deal with that reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late!

When Eggsy comes to there's a fire burning in his throat, and a pounding in his head. Oh, and he doesn't know where he is. That's always a lovely thought to have in the morning. He takes a deep breath, and thinks rationally. He can't panic, it'll make things worse. He thinks back to last night. He has to try and remember what happened.

Eggsy had called Finley, and then he got pissed on the stupid drink Finley makes. Next, he was very insistent on going to see Roxy. Finley had called him a cab and he got out at Roxy's building. But that's all he remembers. He cannot, for the life of him, remember where he is or how he got here. That is not a comforting thought. He could be anywhere. He could be at some crazy murder's place, or a rapist's place.

Though he could just be home to be there.

He clears that from his brain and climbs out of the very comfortable bed he's in and walks to the door. Everything spins for a moment and he has the urge to barf. His body seems to know where to carry him to get to the bathroom because suddenly he's kneeling in front of a toilet. He's never felt this terrible in his life. God, what did he do last night?

When he's finished expelling his stomach he rinses his mouth out at the sink and hopes he didn't wake anyone. He tries again for the door and he tiptoes out into the hallway. All the doors are closed and he goes by them as quietly as possible. No need to wake anyone with loud feet.

Eggsy manages to find the stairs pretty quickly and he's creeping down the without much of a sound. He can see the door. He's going to make it. He's home free. He's got his hand on the handle when he hears his name called.

"Eggsy, I was hoping I'd catch you before you left."

It's Harry, oh God, it's Harry. Eggsy freezes. Every curse word he's ever learned flies through his brain. He turns to Harry. The man continues speaking but it's just murmurs to Eggsy's ears. Eggsy suddenly has the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around Harry. It's not an urge, it's a need. He has to touch Harry, be near him. Right now.

And he does.

Harry's murmurs stop and it takes a moment of awkward silence but Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy. The sub sighs happily. Everything is well for a few moments. He can pretend everything is okay. The world is right for a moment. Then Eggsy bursts into tears. Harry gently leads Eggsy to the couch. He lets the boy cry for a while, not knowing what's wrong. He assumes it's the alcohol.

Harry had found Eggsy last night outside his tailor shop, drunker than Harry thought possible. Eggsy had babbled on about how hot Harry was but hadn't said anything that Harry thought would embarrass him. Eggsy pulls back and apologizes profusely for being here, for crying, for being a nuisance. Harry assures him it's fine. He invites Eggsy into the dinning room for breakfast. They eat the food Harry had cooked in silence.

It's delicious and Eggsy wants to chat with Harry. He just can't. He's remembering _everything_ and it makes him feel sick.

Harry can tell their is something bother Eggsy but he doesn't want to pressure the boy. He seems shocked.

"I'm still really sorry, guv."

"I promise it's fine, Eggsy. I'm here for you. I would prefer that you don't come to me so inebriated that I fear for your life, but if need be, please do. I'm here for you. And do excuse the cliché, but it's my job. Not only that, but I want to be here for you. Remember that."

Eggsy bites the inside of his cheek and nods. He needs to shove the shit down and focus on Harry.

"So, you'll still take me on that date?"

"Of course."

Eggsy smiles at Harry. He begins to engage himself in conversation. He talks to Harry like a normal person. He gives opinions and he laughs at Harry's jokes. He manages to push the terrible events of yesterday out of his mind. He never wants to think about it again.

He wants to focus on the future.

The future, apparently, is Roxy taking him shopping for an outfit for his date with Harry. She doesn't seem to notice any change in his behavior and he hopes to keep it that way. There's no reason for him to change his behavior anywho.

At least that's what he tells himself.

Shopping with Eggsy is always stressful for Roxy. He would dress in trackies and sweatshirts if he could. All topped with a stupid cap. She hates those dumb hats with a passion.

Shopping with Roxy is always stressful for Eggsy. She would have him dress in bespoke suits if he could. At least dress trousers and button ups constantly. He hates penguin suits, and there's always too many buttons on button ups.

After much bickering about his outfit they settle on something Roxy can call respectable. For the most part. He's wearing brown trousers, 'I refuse to let you wear trackies!', a blue button up, 'I'm not wearin' a suit coat!', his his favorite sneakers, a stupid cap, and a watch Roxy bought him as a present. He feels still like himself, but he also feels more presentable.

As they finish shopping Roxy goes to touch Eggsy's arm. He flinches away and she doesn't say anything. He has a fake smile on his face for the rest of the day, but Roxy still doesn't say anything. Eggsy's glad he can depend on her like that.

She doesn't need to know, she doesn't press him for information. She's there if he needs an ear, or a shoulder to cry, but she knows he doesn't like it when he's forced to talk about it. 


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Roxy is wrong.
> 
> Or, maybe Roxy is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg look at me!!!! Writing four chapters in a row!!!! Bruh, this is a new thing, kudos (def leave kudos if you've made it this far) to me!!

Eggsy takes a deep ragged breath. He tries to regulate his breathing but it's a struggle. He wipes at his eyes.

"Excuse my French, but that's fucking hilarious!"

Harry smiles at him.

"Ce n'est pas Français."

Eggsy's jaw drops. Throughout the dinner ( _date_ ) Harry has continued shock and amaze Eggsy. The man has the funniest stories about his coworkers. Eggsy never knew tailors could be so hilarious. Harry dances, he plays piano, he has a very in depth knowledge of wine, and apparently he speaks French.

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"I have ever since I was a lad. An au pair of mine spoke French to me when I was just a lad. I picked up the language quite quickly. I speak quite a few foreign languages."

Eggsy decides he quite likes Harry. He's so different from the quality of man Eggsy has be exposed to so far. The best thing about Harry is that he hasn't mentioned their statuses once. He hasn't said anything that's command like, he doesn't act as if he's above Eggsy, he treats Eggsy like a human, instead of the trash he is used to.

Harry goes on about how beautiful he thinks languages are and all Eggsy can do is smile fondly at Harry. The man doesn't take note of the staring, he just continues to passionately talk about foreign languages and it makes Eggsy like him even more. It's a wonderful thing to see people talk about things they're passionate about. Harry finally notices Eggsy's state and he inquires about it.

"Nothin', just admiring something quite extraordinary."

Eggsy never thought he'd make Harry blush, but here he is, sitting in front of a blushing Harry Hart. Harry deflects the compliment and assures Eggsy that he's the extraordinary one. Eggsy deflects as well by directing the conversation back to languages. He asks Harry a question and admires the sparkle in his eyes as the Dom answers.

After the finish dinner Harry has Eggsy get into his car and they drive to a park. Harry offers his arm to Eggsy as they begin walking. Eggsy tells Harry about his childhood and how he did gymnastics.

"Why'd you stop?"

Eggsy shrugs and looks up at the sky.

"Had other things I needed to focus on."

Harry leads Eggsy into a secluded garden. There are lots of blooming flowers, a beautiful willow tree, and two gorgeous benches. Eggsy gasps happily. Harry smiles at him and leads him over to one of the flower beds.

Well, apparently Harry also has extensive flower knowledge.

Harry turns to Eggsy and smiles at him. Eggsy thinks for a moment that they man is going to kiss him, but he turns his head away from Harry. Harry steps closer to him so Eggsy looks back. Perhaps he does want to kiss. Harry puts his hand on Eggsy's waist and out of instinct Eggsy flinches away. Harry's face twists into one of concern and pity. Eggsy fully turns his body from Harry. He can't bear to look at him. Eggsy feels that with that one flinch he's spilled all his secrets to Harry. It feels as Harry can see every place on body that Dean has punched him, kicked him, as if Harry can see every word Dean has ever called Eggsy spelled out on his body. It feels like Harry can see where Dean touched him. Where Dean violated Eggsy.

Eggsy's breath catches. He tries to calm himself. If he has a freak out Harry really will know. He has to breathe, he has to calm, he has to relax.

"Eggsy, darling, are you okay?"

Eggsy breathes in and out slowly four times. Four deep breaths in, four deep breaths out. Then he turns to Harry.

"I'm fine, now, what was you sayin' about these purple things?"

Harry frowns but continues his explanation. Eggsy tries to pay attention, he really does, but he can't focus on Harry's words. He's too worried Harry can still see.

When Harry drops Eggsy off at Roxy's Eggsy prepares himself for the touch. He knows Harry will want to kiss or hug him goodbye. He wants to, but he knows he's going to have to convince his instincts that it's okay. Harry seems hesitant to do it, but Eggsy knows he wants to, so he initiates. He almost forces himself too, but there's alps an ease with it. It's Harry. He wraps an arm around Harry's neck and gently places his lips on Harry's.

Harry puts his hand on Eggsy's chin, this action puts him in control of the kiss, but somehow, despite his instincts it makes him feel safe. They break but neither of them put distance in between their faces. Harry puts his forehead on Eggsy's.

"Eggsy..."

Harry wraps his other arm around Eggsy and his heart stops. He expects to have another freak out, but his heart clenches and he feels as if he's safer than he's ever been. He's never felt this. It simultaneously terrifies and excites him. He pulls back and he can feel his cheeks hurting from his smile.

"I had a wonderful time, Harry. I'd like to do it again. Actually, no, I need to do it again. I quite enjoy your company."

"Does this mean you want it to mean something?"

It takes Eggsy a moment to remember what he's talking about. Then he remembers the first night.

'But the fact that you are doesn't have to mean anything unless you want it to.'

Eggsy smiles. Harry wants validation. He wants proof that Eggsy wants him, or at least likes him. Eggsy holds power over the Dom right now.

"I... Nothing concrete yet, but it's looking like yes."

Harry kisses Eggsy's hand and bids him farewell with a large smile etched onto his face. Eggsy's heart is pounding. Maybe being with Harry will help him forget. Maybe Harry will make Eggsy a better person. Maybe Roxy is wrong.

Or, maybe Roxy is right. Maybe Harry is leading Eggsy into a trap. Maybe he wants to treat Eggsy as Dean does, but in a more intimate and violating way.

They're destined for each other though. Eggsy felt it in his gut when he locked eyes with Harry.

He can't possibly wish to hurt Eggsy right?


End file.
